This is the life
by Lauren Grant
Summary: Miley Stewart tells her friends that she is Hannah Montana and that her mom is Actress Haylie Conrad


_**This is the life**_

Summary Miley Stewart tells her friends that she is Hannah Montana and that her mom is Actress Haylie Conrad.

Chapter 1.

Miley was sitting at the table reading a magazine why her dad was on the phone. Jackson was being well Jackson.

Okay. Tell her will see her in a few and that were looking forward to it Robbie said

Who was that dad Jackson asked

That was Alyson she was just telling us that your mom wants us to come down to her photo shoot.

I'm all for it Miley replied

phone rings

I got it miley said

hello

hey

lily

I'll be at your house in fifteen seconds

Okay

Lilly alert in Fifteen seconds

Miley when are you just going to tell Lilly that your Hannah Montana and mom's Hailey Conrad

I plan to tell her later

things will be a big mess if she finds out

well here she comes. Jackson open the door were Lilly comes flying in the front door on her skateboard.

Miley your never going what going to happen Friday night You and I are going to a concert to see thee one and the only Hannah Montana . woo. Why aren't you screaming lily asked

Oh believe me she screaming on the inside Jackson said

Miley were going to have to get going if were going to go see you know who.Did I come at a bad time asked lily

No lily we were just about head out the door before you called were going to Meet Hailey Conrad how exciting is that Miley said putting on a fake smile.

That Awesome your going to meet one of my favorite actress she cool Dad do you mind if lily comes with us to meet Hailey Conrad. Miley asked

No I don't see what the problem is but we have to go as of now or were going to be late. Robbie Said

**_ACROSS TOWN_**

Miley, Lilly, Jackson and Robbie were in the elevator when it reached the fifth floor

Okay everyone behave while were here

Dad relax it only Hailey Conrad that were meeting Jackson Said

Robbie just shook his head when he Saw Alyson up a head coming toward them were she Lilly was with them

Hi guys

Hi Alyson everyone said

Alyson you know Haylie Conrad. Lilly asked

Yeah I work for her she just now having her change for the next shot so come with me and will get to sit back watch the photo shoot

They walked down the hall way and came to the last room were they entered and saw Makeup people, Hair Stylist and Stylist along with the photographer and his people.

Then out walked Hailey Conrad wearing a pink shirt with tan pants with a black open toed high heel. and a brown auburn wig. Underneath was Emily Blond Curly Hair.

Hailey Can you come over here For a minute she walked over to them. Yeah Alyson, Hailey I would like you to meet some friends of mine. This is Robbie, Miley Jackson Stewart and Lilly Truscot

It nice to meet all of you so how are all you doing. Emily asked were doing good it just great to meet you I'm a huge fan of yours lily said

The photographer called Hailey back over to him well it looks like I have to get back to work it great meeting you guys. Hailey walked away and went over to where they had her leaning up against the brick wall

Miley I cant believe that we just got to meet Hailey Conrad and that your mom is not here and she missing it.

Yeah if you really Knew lily if you only Knew Miley Said

that a rap Hailey your all done said the photographer

Wait I have an idea would you mind if you took some extra pictures for me and a friend of mine who not right here now but will be after I leave she getting picked up by my assistant as we speak.

Okay Hailey just for you will do this who do you want in these extra pictures she points to the Stewarts and Lilly . Them there hear to see me so they will do and when the Mom gets here you can take some family pictures of them for me

Miley can you believe that were getting are picture taken with Hailey Conrad this day just got better. Lilly Said

Yeah it sure did miley said

Okay how about we Start with the two girls first and then Jackson and Robbie and then just Robbie . then ah huge group photo sounds good to me lets get the show on the road

The Time went by and so awesome pictures came out with the five of them. Hailey we really should be going were going to late for you lunch in with your mother Lied Alyson. Okay it was really great meeting you all I hope to see you again. Hailey said as she walked out the door.

Okay Alyson were are my change of clothes Emily asked as she took of her Wig and shook out her hair running her fingers through Alyson handed her the bag that had her change of clothes in it . Emily went in to the ladies room and Changed her Clothes and brushed out her hair.

So how do I look okay asked Emily

you look fine Em replied Alyson

What Lilly doing here not that I mind she here but it weird that my cover could of been blown

She came to the house just as they were getting ready to walk out the door.

Well Lets do this then they walked in to the room. Sorry I am late traffic was horrible. That alright said the photographer he smiled at her.

Hi guys ready to get some pictures taken then after word we can go home and hang out. Emily Said

Mrs.'s your not going to believe who was just here as your were coming Hailey Conrad was here. She let us take some pictures with her Lilly said excited

Wow that had to be awesome and I missed well next time maybe I meet ms Conrad. they got there pictures taken and after that everyone went back home.

Lilly and Miley were up in Miley room talking, Jackson was hanging out with his friend copper at rico's. and Robbie and Emily were Cuddled up together on the Couch relaxing.


End file.
